wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Sugar Rush
'' Sugar Rush'' is one of the arcade games Wreck-It Ralph enters to try and be a "good guy." It is a kart racing game set on tracks made of candies, cookies and other sweets, and it is where Ralph encounters the "glitch" Vanellope von Schweetz. The former ruler is King Candy, who is Turbo in disguise. He ruled Sugar Rush until Ralph's first visit to the game. In the end, Vanellope blows Turbo's disguise by interfering with his code during the race, and Turbo is killed by the light of a beacon made by Ralph out of Diet Cola Mountain when he was a cy-bug. After Turbo's death, Sugar Rush is reprogrammed to its original state after Vanellope crosses the finish line, and she regains her old position as princess back, but decides to become president instead, and that's how she became the rightful ruler. Description Sugar Rush is a kart racing game from the mid-'90s which features colorful 3D graphics. Everything in the game, down to the characters themselves, are either made of or reference some form of candy or sugary pastry. The goal is, of course, to achieve the highest rank in the kart races. Throughout the various candy-themed race tracks are power-ups and traps which can be utilized by the racers to either aid their own progress, or hinder the progress of others. Racers The game features many colorful, sugary racers to choose from. Each has a specific candy theme and a go-kart made entirely of candy, cookies, or other sweets. Inside the reality of the game itself, the racers seem to have established a sort of pecking order determined by who the best racers are. The characters have high standards and openly display signs of xenophobia as they show hostility towards outsiders from other games, such as Wreck-It Ralph. As a result of their high standards, they also show a strong disliking towards things that have incomplete or otherwise flawed programming. * Vanellope von Schweetz * King Candy * Taffyta Muttonfudge * Candlehead * Gloyd Orangeboar * Rancis Fluggerbutter * Snowanna Rainbeau * Crumbelina DiCaramello * Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey * Adorabeezle Winterpop * Jubileena Bing-Bing * Minty Zaki Recolored / Alternate Racers In addition to the primary racers that are featured frequently, there are lesser known racers in the Sugar Rush world that are simply recolors of some of the main racers. They aren't playable in the browser-based version of the game. These racers' names can be seen on the scoreboard in the background of some Sugar Rush scenes. * Citrusella Flugpucker (blue / purple Jubileena Bing-Bing recolor * Torvald Batterbutter (brown Minty Zaki recolor) * Nougetsia Brumblestain (pink Adorabeezle Winterpop recolor) * Sticky Wipplesnit (turquoise Minty Zaki recolor) (Even though Citrusella Flugpucker is not a official racer, in the movie when two boys were playing sugar rush and at the part where all the racers were paying their coins, Citrusella is seen on the character select screen and is even doing her own pose(a running type pose With the release of the movie in Japan it has been revealed that Minty will receive a completely new design. Originally believed to be a redesign of Candlehead, until it was later discovered that both Candlehead and the new design appeared together on the official Japanese poster for the movie. It was officially revealed that the new design belonged to Minty with the reveal of the official Japanese trailer on the japanese game website, 4Gamer. During the trailer Minty's new design is shown along side the racers when introduced, however her original design later appears during the scene in which the other racers destroy Vanellope's scrap kart, so it appears there are some minor inconsistencies regarding this new design. From what little we can tell about her she's been given an overall Asian theme to her design, wearing Japanese pocky candy in her hair like that of Stylized Chop-sticks. The Japanese Wikipedia entry for this model lists her as Minty Sakura. Places of Interest * King Candy's Castle: Home of the infamous King Candy, his diminutive sidekick Sour Bill and his two doughnut cops Wynnchel and Duncan. It also contains a hidden chamber that leads to the games code. It later becomes Vanellope's home. * Candy Cane Forest: A forest full of red-and-white striped peppermint trees. It is a favorite hangout spot for Vanellope, as well as, where she first met Ralph. It inhabits Laffy Taffy vines and a Nesquiksand pit. * Diet Cola Mountain: A soda bottle-shaped volcano with a pit of boiling hot cola instead of lava. There are Mentos stalagmites that sometimes fall from the roof of the volcano, causing fizzy eruptions. Diet Cola Mountain was home to Vanellope, who lived in a secret unprogrammed hideaway inside the mountain before she moved into King Candy's former castle. There is an incomplete racetrack within the mountain, suggesting that the mountain was intended to be a bonus level, but the game creators never got around to finishing it; this is confirmed by Vanellope. * Sugar Rush Speedway: The Sugar Rush Speedway is a scenic race track that traverses all the environments which make up Sugar Rush. * Kart Factory: The place where all the racers' karts are made. Ralph and Vanellope break into the factory to create a kart for Vanellope. The factory serves as a mini-game within the game, where the player has to make their own kart in 1 minute. The mini-game consists of 3 parts: :: Mixing: The player sorts ingredients, dumping the right items into the bowl, while separating the bad ingredients (such as underwear and a fire hydrant) into a trash can. :: Baking: The player uses an air pump to heat a large over to the correct temperature. :: Decorating: The player uses a gun to hit targets on decoration dispensers, adding the items to design a personal kart. * Fungeon: A prison located inside King Candy's castle. * Junkyard: Where destroyed, worn-out, and scrapped karts are stored. Non-Player Characters Within the realm of Sugar Rush, there are characters who have lesser roles than the racers. These characters are usually seen attending the races as spectators or are otherwise employees of King Candy. * Sour Bill * Wynnchel and Duncan Trivia *The world of Sugar Rush is based on Japanese candy because an WTF imators wanted to create a different type of candy land than people would normally expect. *The game's title is also the title for the Japanese language version of the film, a song by AKB48 that appears in the film's closing credits, and the name of browser-based game on the Disney website. *Sugar Rush is the location featured most prominently throughout the film and the franchise. *Sugar Rush is similar to the stage Sweet Mountain from the game Sonic Colors. Gallery Sugar Rush.jpg|An overview of the world of Sugar Rush REV.jpg HC SugarRushMoment V15.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph arrives in Sugar Rush Sugar Rush Racers.png|The stats of the Sugar Rush racers from the Game Changers video Sugar Rush Speedway.jpg Tumblr mei4m4dmjv1piepr0ols4o13 r1 1280.png|Vanellope and the racers (and Wynnchel and Duncan) Clips External links Sugar Rush- a playable, browser-based version of the game.vbxz Category:Games